The wedding of the year
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Ash and Misty are finally getting married, but will Ash make it in time for the wedding? Quite clearly an AAML.
1. Stranded

A/N: Good news everybody! I'm off ill! So I've had all day to write up a new fic, before my Christmas fic. Okay, this might seem very familiar to the series _The Worst Week Of My Life_, but I assure you, I thought of the fic long before I realised the similarities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, anything to do with it(except a few pieces of its merchandise), or the previously mentioned comedy. After all, this is a _fan_fiction!

The Wedding Of The Year. Chapter 1, Stranded.

"…and finally, the current Indigo League champion, Ash Ketchum, and his fiancé, Cerulean city gym leader Misty Waterflower, have announced the date of their wedding, it will be on the 31st of July, the end of the month, and while they have said they want a private wedding, you can be sure that we here at the KNN will get every detail we can for you out there. We'll be back tomorrow at the same time. Goodnight".

Yes, it was true, Ash and Misty were _finally_ getting married, after 2 ½ _years _ of being engaged, though a lot of that time had been devoted to pokemon training, so Ash could defend his title, and Misty her gym. However, that broadcast had been on half a month ago, and the wedding was in _two days_, and Misty was beginning to panic.

"Ash! Are you _sure_ everything is ready?" she asked for only about the 50 zillionth time (A/N: Its a real word - I checked!) that day.

"YES Misty! Now- come here!" he said, before grabbing her, dipping her, and giving her a kiss.

"Mmph- Ash! giggle Ash, get off!" she said with another giggle, and pushing him off. "But your right, I do need to relax-".

"Exactly. Now, hurry up, May's gonna be here any minute."

"Aah! So much for relaxing!" and with that, she hurried upstairs to get changed, Ash shaking his head, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ash called up to Misty, as he could here her rushing back down.

"Hey Ash!" It was Brock. "You ready then?" he asked ecstatic. Ash hoped he hadn't planned anything too bad. Brock was the best man, and had left him completely in the dark about his plans for his own stag night.

"Yeah, just a sec'" he said, turning to the stairs. "Hey, Mist'! Brocks here, so I'm off now, I'll see you on Saturday!" AKA, the wedding day. Ash and Misty wanted to do everything traditionally, and that meant not seeing each other for 24 hours before the wedding. "Bye, love you!"

"Love you two, Ash! (A/N: Someone please tell me if that's the right "to/too/two") Bye!" she replied.

"Come on, Pikachu".

"Oh, no Ash, pokemon aren't aloud, but don't worry, someone's gonna be over tomorrow to pick them up".

"Oh, uh, okay, I guess I'll see you later, Pikachu".

"Pikapi" Pikachu said sadly, but also as a goodbye.

"So, where are we going Brock?" Ash asked once they'd closed the door, still without a clue as to what was happening.

"You'll see Ash, come on" Brock said as they stepped into a taxi.

"A pub" Ash said, severely annoyed 20 minutes later. "You kept me in the dark for so long _for a pub_!" Ash almost yelled.

"No, not a pub Ash, a club, a club!" Brock said bouncing up and down with a huge grin on his face.

"Well what's the difference!" Ash asked angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Well, at a pub, you'd be surrounded by tons of strangers, and the staff wouldn't be half as lenient, but seeing as this a _private_ club, there wont be anyone here who wasn't invited, and we can have special _entertainment_" Brock answered, his grin turning positively evil.

"WHAT! What does "special entertainment mean Brock! If you-" But Ash couldn't finish, because just then, the rest of the guests arrived.

They had invited more people than were going to the wedding, people who were going who were there included Max, Gary and Prof. Oak(who had agreed to fill the position of father of the bride). However some of those who weren't going to the wedding included Brocks dad(he was invited, but he couldn't make it), Lance(the same), Lt. Surge, Blaine, Koga, Bruno, Ashes opponent in the final of the last indigo league, called Johnny, and, despite what Brock had said, several people who he couldn't remember meeting.

About an hour later, nearly everybody was drunk(except Max, who was still underage), and everybody, Ash included, was enjoying themselves, of course, that was before Brock made an announcement, and Ash immediately sobered up.

"Oakey-dokey everybody, I'm pleased to, uh- say! That's it. That the entertainment has hick finally arrived" and then a door opened, and someone who appeared to be a nurse Joy entered, however, Ash was pretty sure she was wearing a wig. However, although everyone else was now wolf-whistling, Ash was horrified, and only managed to get through the next 20 minutes by keeping his eyes closed, and thinking of Misty. When it was finally over, Ash angrily approached Brock.

"Brock! What did I say about hiring a stripper!" he yelled, although no-one except Brock could here over the singing and crying.

"Uh- do it?" he said before shoving an unusually large beer into his mouth and adding "Aah, just shut-up and drink this". It only took two of these before Ash became unconscious.

When Ash woke up, he couldn't concentrate because of his pounding.

"Ooh, my head. Huh? Wait, where am I?" he said aloud, then, upon hearing snoring, he sat up see Brock opposite him.

"Hey, Brock, wake up! What's going on? Where are we?"

Momentarily, Brock opened his eyes to see who had woken him, and seeing Ash, he closed his eyes and said "Hey Ash, great party last night huh?"

"Huh? Party? What-" but he cut himself off as he remembered his stag night, and that he was getting married tomorrow. "Brock! What do we do now? We're stranded here with no idea where we are, no pokemon, and no way to get back, and to top it all off, I'm supposed to getting married in 24 hours!"

"Actually Ash" Brock said, checking his watch. "Its 15".

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Will Ash make it to the wedding in time? Will he even find out where he is? Find out in the next, nail-biting chapter. But don't expect it to be too soon, I've got a few seasonal fics planned. Oh, who am I kidding! I'm so bored, it'll probably be out later today! Any who, please R&R!


	2. Going home

A/N: Ok, my update took a _little_ longer than I anticipated. And I cant believe no-one noticed I accidentally left out Max. Well, I've got nothing more to say really, so lets go!

The Wedding Of The Year. Chapter 2, Going home.

"Come on Brock, get up!" Ash complained to his best man.

"Yeah, yeah, Ash, alright, where are we anyway?" he asked.

"That's what makes it worse Brock, I don't know".

"Oh. But, still it was a great party, right Ash?" Brock said, trying to get back in his friends good-book. Ash blamed him for getting them lost, partly because he organised the party, partly because there was nobody else around.

"Yeah, it was so great, I think I'll let you organise all my party's from now on" he said sarcastically.

"Really?" Brock asked excitedly.

"And people call me dense…" Ash muttered. "Anyway, we gotta get moving, we need to find out where we are and-" he began, but was cut off by what was clearly the sound of flames followed by a familiar roar. They slowly turned around, and what Ash saw made him happier than he had been since he'd met Brock the day before.

"Ash! Its the Charicific Valley!" Brock cried, followed by "Lisa!" because just then Lisa appeared riding Charla, clearly thinking they were poachers.

"Hey! What are you two- Ash! Brock! Hey! Long time no see! Whoa, you guys have changed!" she "greeted".

"Yeah, that usually happens to teenagers in a space of six years" Ash joked.

"Lisa, your as lovely as ever-" Brock began, but Ash stopped him by saying "Not now, Brock" and hitting him over the head.

"So, what brings you two here, hey, aren't you supposed to be getting married tomorrow, Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah, but _somehow_" he said shooting Brock a glare, "We ended up here".

"So, in the space of-".

"11 hours".

"11 hours" she repeated. "You've not only ended up in a different country, but one of the hardest places in the world to find?".

"Exactly" he answered.

"And, how do you plan to get back?" she asked with an annoying look in her eye.

"Umm-" he said, causing Lisa to sigh, and whistle, causing Ash and Brock to look confused, before they heard a rush of wind behind them and they turned.

"Charizard! Hey, buddy, how've you been? Good to see ya!".

"Hey Charizard, Ash needs a ride home, think you can help him?" to which Charizard replied with a roar and a nod.

"Thanks Lisa, Charizard, hey we better get going!".

"Right, see ya, guys!" Lisa said, as Ash and Brock climbed on the beast.

"Bye!" they both called back.

Thanks to Charizard's training, it wasn't long before they were nearing the ocean. That's where they met there first obstacle.

"Hey you, the guy on the Charizard!". Ash, realizing they must mean him or Brock, Ash turned his head, and halted Charizard to see people he hoped he would never have to deal with again. Two people wearing black uniforms with a red "R" on the front.

Team Rocket.

However, not the Team Rocket we all know, Ash knew that they had quit long ago, though they did look startlingly like them.

"Aint you the indigo champion?" one of them asked thickly.

"Yeah" Ash said, defensively and angrily. "So what?".

"Well" the smaller and clearly smarter one said, drawing a pokeball. "If your the league champ' then your pokemon must be pretty strong, so we'll be taking your Charizard! Go, Onix!"

"Go, Mantine!" her partner added.

"Great" Ash said sarcastically, and turning to Brock added "What n-", but saw him already getting off Charizard.

"Go, Ash, you haven't got time to hang around!" he yelled, and turning to the rockets sarcastically added "Sorry guys, the champions a little busy right now, but I'm sure that I'm more than good enough for you, Go Swampert, go Ludicolo!".

Before the rockets noticed anything, Ash had already begun to speed across the ocean, and was surprised at how much Charizard's speed had improved.

"Great, Charizard, at this rate we'll be there in no time, but-" Ash said, anxiously. "Do you even know where we're going?" he finished. Charizard gave its peculiar roar(A/N: Ooh! Peculiar's another fun word! Maybe I'll add that to my penname…), and a thumbs-up.

"That's good to-" he began, but interrupted, yet again, this time by a ringing.

"Huh! I've got my pokenav!" he cried, exasperated, and answering it. "Hello?".

"Uh, hello, is this Ash Ketchum?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?".

"I'm with the pokemon transport company you hired, I'm afraid we have a little problem".

"Great" Ash sighed, rubbing his temple. "Isn't my girlfriend there?".

"No, I'm afraid nobody's home, which, I assumed, is why we were hired.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye" he sighed, hanging up. This would mean he'd have to go back to the house in _Viridian_, before going on to the church in_ Cerulean_, which he had planned on going straight to. This was not his day. He was also confused as to why Misty wasn't home at this time on the day before her wedding as well. He couldn't use his pokenav either, because he had lost the signal, he did however have a watch now, so he saw it was nearing midnight, and the wedding was at 12 o'clock.

As land was nearing, Ash started recognising some sights. Then when a signpost came into view, he let out a cry of joy.

_Pallet Beach- hosting a sandcastle competition on July 31st starting at 1pm._

"Alright, a sandcastle competition! I'll beat all those chumps, wait- ah, man, its tomorrow- wait! Pallet! Ok Charizard, lets go to Mom's place! Hope she's still up…"

A/N: Well, that was originally gonna be the ending, but its late, and I reckon its long enough. I'd quickly like to ask for reviews from ALL of you, yes you too! Bye for now!


	3. Times running out

A/N: Much quicker update this time. Nothing to say, so lets go!

The Wedding Of The Year. Chapter 3, Times running out!

"Hey, Mom, you still up?" Ash yelled, trying to break the door down. And for a moment he thought he was successful.

"Wah! Oh, hey Mom, your up then?" he asked.

"Well, now I am. Oh! Ash!" she cried, perking up immediately. "What are you doing here? Especially so late! And its your wedding tomorrow- um, today!" she said, seeing that it was 1pm.

"I know, Mom, its a long story, can we come in?" he asked, pointing out Charizard.

"Well, _you_ can, but I don't think your 'friend' will fit" she said, eyeing Charizard, specifically, his size.

"Ok, can you wait for a bit Charizard?" he asked the great lizard, who turned to lie down for a nap.

"Ok Ash" his Mom started, as they entered the kitchen. "What's going on".

"Ok, it happened like this" he started, and he told her the whole first two chapters.

"Oh my, what do you plan on doing now?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, I've gotta get going, don't I?" he told her.

"Oh no you don't young man! You cant turn up for your wedding half asleep! You march right upstairs, and get some shut-eye!" she half yelled.

"MOM! I don't have time for this! I need to get going!" he fully yelled back, turning to leave.

"MIMEY!" his Mom yelled, and suddenly he had a blue outline and was floating.

"Mr. Mime!" the pokemon cried.

Mimey, make sure Ash gets full nights sleep, please" she told it (A/N: I would have put 'him' but on silver I somehow have female Mr. Mime).

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" it responded, and it levitated Ash upstairs.

"But-".

"You'll thank me later, Ash" she said, as he floated out the door.

When Ash woke up the next morning(in his childhood bed, obviously), he didn't want to get up, until he realized what day it was. When he checked a clock on the bedside table, he positively screamed.

"MOM! I'VE GOT _THREE HOURS_ TO GET READY!", just as his Mom entered.

"Oh, relax, Ash, according to the script, your still gonna make it, so calm down".

"Mom! You cant look at the script!".

"No, _you_ cant look at the script, nobody said I couldn't".

"Fine, but I've gotta go, now!" he cried.

"Okay then, but before you go, you've had two calls, one from somebody about your pokemon-".

"Oh, no, I forgot!".

"-And one from Brock, he said the rings are still at his house" she finished.

"I gotta go!" he cried running out the door.

Lets go, Char- Wait, where is he!" he cried again, seeing that the fire breather was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, that's right, Charizard left a few hours ago, I guess he thought you were staying or something!" his Mom called out the window, but he didn't fully hear, as he had already ran into the forest.

After about half an hour he made it back to his house and saw the problem.

"Its about time!" the same voice that had called him the night before yelled angrily.

"What happened here?" he asked, staring at the carnage that had once been his home.

"They thought we were trying to steal them, and attacked us!" he yelled, his face turning red.

"Oh, man, hey look, forget about it, I'll take them instead" Ash said.

"Fine, but its still a $300 bill" he told Ash.

"What! Why?"

"We've been here all night, pal, we want our pay!" he yelled.

"Fine" Ash replied, writing a cheque.

After another twenty minutes, the pokemon were set, and he'd changed his clothes. Now all he had to do was drive to Pew-".

"Hey Ash" someone familiar greeted, stopping his train of thought.

"Huh- May! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well that's not very polite!" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but in case you forgot, its my wedding today, and I'm supposed to be in Cerulean City already!" he cried.

"I know!" she whined, looking down at her feet. "In fact, that's why I'm here".

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, I-I don't think you should go through with the wedding" she cried, still looking at her feet.

"What! Why on earth wouldn't I want to marry Misty?" he yelled.

"Because" she said started, looking up at him. "You could have someone who's better looking, more talented, nicer, smarter, better with pokemon, and much more worthy of you" she finished.

"Well, I can only think of one person who fits that description, but I don't think its legal to marry yourself" he said.

Giggling, May said "No Ash, I meant me!".

"What!" Ash yelled, backing away.

"Come on, Ash we're perfect for each other! Why cant you see it!" she moaned.

"Even if that were true, I wouldn't be able to see it, because I LOVE MISTY! Now! Pikachu! Thundershock" he added, turning to the little yellow rat.

"PI-KA-CHU!" it screamed, electrocuting its thought to be friend.

"Lets go, buddy, buckle up!" he said as they entered the car.

"Pika!"

"Next stop, Brocks house".

It took them a bit less than an hour to get through the Viridian forest, but on the way, Ash spotted a young boy and girl arguing, probably, Ash thought, as he smiled reminiscently, which direction to go, or who got them lost. Finally, they reached Pewter, and Brocks house.

"Why does he still live with his parents?" Ash thought aloud, but forgot about his meaning less thought once the door had opened. The door, and was faced with someone who was obviously Brocks youngest brother answered.

"Hello, um, is your Mom or Dad in?" Ash asked politely.

"Who wants to know?" he asked rudely, causing Ashes eyebrow to twitch.

"I'm Ash, a friend of Brocks" he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Wait! Are you the pokemon champion?" he asked excitedly.

Ash sighed in relief. 'A fan' he thought. "Yes, I am, but I'm in a hurry, are either of your parents in?" he asked again.

"Wow! You are so cool! Will you sign my toy Pikachu?" he squealed ignoring Ash.

"Fine, so long as you get one of your parents!" Ash snapped.

Five minutes, and one electrocuting toy Pikachu later, Ash was on his way to Cerulean. He was now confident that he would at least get to the church before Misty would.

After Fifty minutes, Ash and Pikachu entered Cerulean, and he sighed with relief. They'd made it.

Of course, that's without the paparazzi.

"Hey, your the champion! Aren't you gonna be late for the wedding?".

"Yeah, why are you so late?".

"Is it true that you slept with Sabrina, the Saffron gym leader?".

"AAH! Get away from me! Pikachu, thunder 'em!"

So, another few thunders and Ash had indeed made it, entering the church just as Misty's white limo turned the corner.

"Gary, let the pokemon out would you?" he asked, handing Gary the bag of pokeballs.

"Ash! Where've you been?" Max asked. "And where's Brock?".

"I'll explain later, but from now on, your the best man!" he hissed back, forcing the rings into his hands and grabbing his shirt to pull him forward.

Just then, the wedding march started playing, and Ash turned to see Misty, more beautiful than he could ever remember, in her white, silk dress, holding Oak's arm, and walking down the aisle.

"Cutting it kinda close, doncha think Ash?" Misty scolded out of the corner of her mouth.

"Watcha mean?" he whispered back. "I still got here on time!".

"We had to go round the block seven times to give you time to get here!".

"Sorry. But why weren't you at the house since your hen night?"

"May and the girls played a trick, but it back fired and I ended up here in Cerulean, so I stayed with my sis-" she tried to say, but was interrupted by the minister.

"We are gathered here today…".

After that, the wedding went off perfectly, but the day was still gonna get more interesting for Ash.

As the newly weds settled down for bed(or something else!), Misty still had one more surprise for Ash.

"Ash?" she said, barely containing her excitement.

"Yeah _Mrs. Ketchum_?" he asked, grinning.

"Well…I've got a surprise for you!" she said, giggling.

"What is it!" Ash asked happily.

"I'm pregnant!" Misty yelled.

A/N: Ta-da!(review!) Complete!(review!) _And_(review!), this is another one of my fics that(review!) fits in neatly with _The Adventures Of Jack Ketchum: Kanto_(review!), if you ignore what was mentioned about(review!) Jessie and James quitting(review!) Team Rocket(review!). Enough subliminal messaging! Review!


End file.
